Great Expectations Aboard The Titanic
by CalvinHobbesGatsby
Summary: William Wopsle is a poor boy in New York until a mysterious & wealthy friend of his late father becomes his benefactor, raising him to be a gentleman. As William grows up, he becomes a refined young man. Eventually, his benefactor wishes to meet aboard the Titanic. As the ship takes her maiden voyage, William meets new and interesting people, but can he find his benefactor?
1. Chapter The First

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC**

 _March 3, 1899_

It was a cold and rainy day as William looked out his window. It had been cold and rainy for only a few days, but to William, if felt like this bad weather would never leave. Anyone who knew William well would tell you that he always had a look of melancholy on his face. It was all because of his father. His father had died in service to the United States in the Spanish-American war in 1898. William had very few memories of his father, but the memories he did have were good ones. William sighed, he was only 7 years old, which is much too young to lose a father. He got up from his chair and saw his mother slaving away in the kitchen. His family had been poor before his father's death, but now they were in dire poverty. They could barley afford to keep a roof over their heads, much less enough to eat. His mother was making cabbage stew. William hated cabbage, maybe he could tolerate it if they didn't have it almost every day. It was cheap though, and if you are as poor as William and his mother were, you can't afford to be picky.

"What else should I put in?" William's mother asked herself. She started at another head of cabbage and sighed. "Nothing goes better with cabbage than cabbage." she said as she began chopping it up. Once the stew was ready, William and his mother said grace and then ate. William often forced the cabbage down, but he never really felt full. Once they were finished, William went to put more firewood in the fireplace when he heard a knock at the door. William's mother went to open it and a sharply dressed man with short blonde hair and blue eyes walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Wopsle." he said as he removed his hat.

"Mr. Phipps." she said, everyone in the small town of Propel, New York knew who Alexander Baker Phipps was. He was the best attorney in the county. "How may we help you?" She asked.

"Madam, it seems that you are in need of the help." He replied. William didn't care for people commenting on his situation, no matter how wealthy they were. "I have here a letter for you concerning your son." Phipps took the letter out of his coat pocket, opened it, and began to read.

 _Mrs. Wopsle,_

 _I am writing you concerning your son: William. You see, I became well acquainted with your husband: Warwick Wopsle in the war. I offer my sincerest condolences on his passing. As such, I feel that it is my duty to honor your dear departed husband by helping his son. Therefore, I will henceforth be providing young William with an allowance of one thousand dollars a month, to be looked after by Mr. A.B. Phipps until he comes of the legal age of 18. I intend to make a gentleman of your son madam and hopefully a man who would do his late father proud. Mr. Phipps will relay my instructions and see that they are followed to the letter._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _A friend of your husband's_

William's mother could hardly believe her ears as Mr. Phipps read the letter.

"One...thousand...dollars..." She stammered.

"Yes indeed madam. William is to be a gentleman."

"Who is this man?" William asked.

"Your benefactor wishes to remain anonymous. He was...insistent on that point." Phipps replied. William was not sure what to think. He was to be raised as a gentleman on someone else's money.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	2. Chapter The Second

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC**

 _August 9, 1906_

William's life changed drastically after he received the first letter from his benefactor. Thanks to his benefactor, William and his mother were able to eat better food and live in a decent home. He kept hoping that man would introduce himself, but the only communication he had with him came through letters delivered by Mr. Phipps. About a week after William's 15th birthday, he received another letter from his benefactor. William's benefactor had arranged for him to attend St. Paul's school. It was a prestigious boarding school in Concord, New Hampshire. William's benefactor had attended St. Paul's in his youth and wanted William to receive a top notch education. When Mrs. Wopsle had heard about this however, she was less than pleased.

"It's out of the question Phipps, I won't have my only son attend some fancy school in a different state." She told Mr. Phipps when he announced it.

"I am afraid there is no choice in the matter Mrs. Wopsle. If William doesn't attend St. Paul's, he forfeits his allowance. His benefactor was clear on that." Mr. Phipps replied. William didn't know what forfeit meant, but he assumed that if he didn't go to this school, he wouldn't get any more money.

"I'll go." William said. Both Mr. Phipps and Mrs. Wopsle turned to him.

"William, I won't allow it." His mother said angrily.

"It's my decision." William replied. "I loved father, God rest his soul, but he left us with nothing. If I don't go, the money, the apartment, the food, we can kiss it all goodbye."

"But William, you've never gone anywhere without me." Mrs. Wopsle was on the verge of tears.

"Mother, I want a better life for both of us. If I get an education, I can make that happen. If I'm going to be a gentleman, you have to let me make my own decisions."

"William is right. He is not a child anymore. He must start preparing for the future." Mr. Phipps added. Mrs. Wopsle was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"Very well William, you may attend St. Paul's school." She said. The necessary preparations were made and in 2 weeks time, William Wopsle was taken to Concord to receive an gentleman's education.

* * *

William took to his lessons like a pig to slop. William had a desire to become a gentleman so he could provide for his mother, thus he threw himself into his lessons. He was taught by Mr. Dick Bumble. Everyone called him Mr. Dick. Mr. Dick cared for his students and they in turn respected him and learned their lessons well. None learned as much or as fast as William though. Young William always received the highest marks.

"Well done William." Mr. Dick would always say after a day's lessons. Mr. Dick was supremely impressed because when William had arrived, he'd only been reading at what you might today call a "1st grade level." He made a few close friends, but made his studies his top priority and didn't socialize much. Mr. Dick and the headmaster: Mr. Oliver Gamfield were the only ones at St. Paul's who knew of William's "humble origins." At first, they were worried that the other students might resent a poor boy coming to their school. However, courtesy of his benefactor, William had a considerable amount of pocket money and he acted as though he owned a gold mine. While he was at St. Paul's , he joined a group of boys that were known as the Gentlemen's club. It was a sort of fraternity that allowed young boys to act out their fantasies of being the heads of their households. They thought that William was one of them. The other "gentlemen" assumed that he was heir to a steel fortune or something of that nature. He was obviously "new money", but still a member of the club all the same.

* * *

 _May 6, 1910_

After 4 long years, William C. Wopsle graduated valedictorian of his class. Since he was now 18, Mr. Phipps allowed him to have total control over his money. His mother and Mr. Phipps were at the ceremony to see William graduate.

"Oh my boy, I'm so proud of you." Mrs. Wopsle said as she embraced her son.

"Thank you mother." William said. Mr. Phipps walked up to him.

"Congratulations William." Phipps said, offering his hand to shake. "I have a letter for you." he said as he reached into his coat and pulled out an envelope. William took the envelope and read.

 _My Dear William,_

 _Mr. Phipps has written me to inform me that you have graduated valedictorian of your class. I applaud you. You have taken your first step into a whole new world. I want to aid you on your way to financial security, so I advise you to invest in the United States Steel Corporation and the Ford motor company. I myself have done so and I concur that these are sound investments. Included in this envelope is a pocket watch that I have engraved with your name. May it be with you wherever life's journey may take you._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _A Friend Of Your Father's_

William took the pocket watch out of the envelope and it was indeed nice. It was made of solid gold and had the following engraving.

 _WILLIAM CHARLES WOPSLE_

 _CAME FROM NOTHING, THOUGH PERSEVERANCE BECAME_ _SOMETHING_

William smiled as he put the watch in his pocket. It would indeed follow him on his journey through life.

 **NEXT CHAPTER, WILLIAM GETS A TICKET FOR THE R.M.S. TITANIC. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	3. Chapter The Third

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _April 2, 1912_

William was now a man of 21 years. After he graduated, he made quite the fortune from the investments that his benefactor had set up for him. After he'd turned 19, he'd received another letter from his benefactor through Mr. Phipps that he was to attend Oxford college. William agreed and in the autumn of 1910, William began studying business and law at Oxford college in England. While he was very, he made many influential friends and colleagues. He also learned many languages, including Italian and Norwegian. Eventually in the spring of 1912, William got his associates degree in business. Once again, Mr. Phipps was there to congratulate him.

"Congratulations William." Phipps said.

"Thank you Mr. Phipps." William replied as the 2 men shook hands.

"I have some unfortunate news, and some good news." Mr. Phipps told William.

"All right, what's the bad news?" William asked. Mr. Phipps sighed.

"Your mother has passed away." William was in complete shock.

"What...passed away...how." William asked with tears in his eyes.

"Cancer of the breast. The doctors did all they could for her."

"When did she die?"

"The day before I left for England. She fought for at least 2 years."

"What! When I wrote to her, she said she was fine. Why didn't she tell me?"

"She knew that if she told you, you would have returned to the United States." Mr. Phipps pointed out.

"She was my mother! Of course I would have returned." William shouted.

"She was afraid that if you abandoned your studies at Oxford, your benefactor would have cut you off. I tried to assure her that he would have understood, but she wouldn't take the risk. Not after you have worked so hard." Phipps replied. William wiped his tears away. He'd loved his mother dearly. Now, he was alone.

"What is the good news?" William asked.

"The good news is that I have a letter from your benefactor." Mr. Phipps said, reaching into his waistcoat. William opened the letter and read it.

 _My Dear William,_

 _I was saddened when Mr. Phipps informed me of your mother's passing. I never met her in person, but from what Mr. Phipps has told me, it is obvious that she loved you a great deal. You have my sincerest condolences. I have also written you to congratulate you on your graduating from Oxford. I know that you will put your education to good use. I have been waiting until you were 21 and i've decided that the time has come for us to meet in person. I have included in this letter, a first class ticket aboard the R.M.S. Titanic. It leaves from Southampton on April 12. I and my wife will be returning to America on this vessel and I would like for our first meeting to be on board "the unsinkable ship"._

 _Yours Sincerly,_

 _A Friend Of Your Father's_

"So, he wants to meet on board this ship?" William asked Phipps.

"Those were his instructions, yes." Mr. Phipps replied.

"Will you be coming as well?" William asked.

"I'm afraid not, I have other business to attend to in London." Phipps replied. William and Phipps shook hands as they parted ways. William felt a surge of anxiety. He was finally to meet his benefactor, but who was he?

 **NEXT TIME, WILLIAM MAKES 2 NEW FRIENDS WHO GAIN A LUCKY HAND. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	4. Chapter The Fourth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

 _April 10, 1912_

William took a train to Southampton and arrived a full 2 days before the Titanic was set to leave for New York. William had enjoyed his years in England and he'd even managed to blend his American accent with an English one, but was time for him to go home. As the day arrived, William went to a pub to have one last drink in England. He walked into a local pub and ordered himself a drink. He had an hour before the ship took off, he figured that he might as well enjoy himself. He saw 2 Swedish men who had third class tickets on Titanic killing time by playing poker. He watched the 2 Swedes as they won poker game after poker game, getting more arrogant with each win. As he drank, he saw 2 men come in. One was tan skinned with short blonde hair, the other had jet black hair and looked like he was from Italy. The blonde man walked over to William.

"These seats taken?" He asked.

"They are now." William said as the men sat down.

"Jack Dawson." The blonde said as he offered his hand.

"William Wopsle." William replied, shaking Jack's hand.

"Fabrizio Del Rossi." The other man said in an Italian accent.

"Sei dall'Italia?" ( _Are you from Italy)_ William asked in Italian. Fabrizio smiled.

"Si, si." He replied. The 3 men struck up a conversation and William found out that these men were hoping to get to America. Jack was born there and Fabrizio was hoping to make his fortune.

"Well, can I give you some advice?" William asked, seeing an opportunity for some entertainment.

"Sure." Jack said as he and Fabrizio leaned in.

"You see those 2 drunks over there?" William asked. Jack and Fabrizio nodded. "Well, they have a couple of third class tickets to the Titanic, that huge ship over there, It's heading for New York in an hour." William pointed to the Titanic, which was visible from the pub.

"You Pazzo" Fabrizio said. "Why would they give us their tickets to America?"

"Oh they wouldn't, but,they've been playing poker for the last 2 hours and they're on a winning streak. Maybe they'd be willing to play a high stakes game?" William suggested. Jack and Fabrizio smiled. They walked over to the Swedes and challenged them to a round of poker.

"Vhat are the stakes?" The tougher one, Olaf, asked.

"120 pounds...against your tickets." Jack replied. Fabrizio looked nervous. The other one, Sven, shook his hand.

"Is deal, we play now." Sven said as the 2 men sat down and began to deal. The game got very intense as all 4 men got their poker faces on. Olaf swore at Sven the whole game, cursing him for betting their gateway to the Land of plenty.

"Jack, you pazzo, you bet everything we have." Fabrizio said. Jack looked at him.

"When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose." He replied.

"Du moron, jag kan inte tro du satsar dina biljetter!" ( _You moron, I can't believe you bet our tickets)_. Olaf cursed at Sven in Swedish. Eventually, they stopped taking cards, it was the time to get serious.

"All right, moment of truth." Jack said. "Someones life's about to change...Fabrizio?" Fabrizio put down his cards. "Niente?"

"Niente." Fabrizio sighed.

"Olaf?" Jack asked. Olaf our down his cards. "Nothing...Sven?" Sven laid down his cards.

"Uh oh...two pair."Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Fabrizio." William was surprised. Fabrizio was livid.

"Que sorry! Va Fanculo. You bet all the money..." Fabrizio shouted.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, putting his hand on Fabrizio. "You're not gonna see your mama again for a long time." Fabrizio was quiet. "Cause we're going to America! FULL HOUSE BOYS. Woo!" Jack and Fabrizio started shouting with joy. William came up to congratulate them.

"Signore Wopsle, I go to America." Fabrizio said as Olaf grabbed Jack by the collar. He moved to punch him, but punched Sven instead. They all laughed.

"I'm going home!" Jack said.

"And me, I go to America." Fabrizio added.

"No mate." The pubtender said. "Titanic go to America, in 5 minutes." William checked his pocket watch and cursed. He'd been so involved in the poker game that he'd lost track of time.

"Shit." Jack cursed as Fabrizio scooped up their cash. William turned to them.

"You'll never make it by running, let me give you a ride. William said, pointing to his car. Jack and Fabrizio followed him out and got in. "To the Titanic and burn the pavement!" William shouted to his driver. They drove like madmen until they reached the harbor. Once they arrived, the 3 men got out and headed for their respective enterances.

"Thanks for everything William." Jack said as he ran off.

"Grazie." Fabrizio added. William nodded as he ran up the first class walkway.

"Sorry, i'm Late." William said as he handed the crew member his ticket.

"No problem sir, welcome to Titanic." He replied as William walked aboard. As William walked up to the deck, he saw hundreds Of people waving and blowing kisses. As he walked, he found himself waving with them. He felt like this ship, was taking him to his destiny.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	5. Chapter The Fifth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE. QUOTE IS FROM _OLIVER TWIST_ BY CHARLES DICKENS**

After all the fanfare was over, along with a stop in France. The _Titanic_ finally made it out to sea. William moved his things into his first class suite, which he had to admit were splendid. It was filled with the finest furniture and decor. It was very luxiourious. After William's things had been moved in, he took his walking stick and took a stroll about the ship. As he walked, he saw many other first class passengers like himself, they had to much money and not enough time to spend it all. He took in the vastness of the ship. It was so huge and so powerful, it truly did seem unsinkable.

"It's exquisite, isn't it." William turned around to see a man with jet black hair and a nice suit looking at him. He was accompanied by 2 females with red hair, one older, the other younger.

"it is indeed. I hope I shall have the honor of your intimate acquaintance mister..." William said.

"Hockley, Caledon Hockley." The man said. "My fiancée Rose Dewitt Bekater, and her mother Ruth."

"A pleasure." Rose said, offering her hand.

"William Wopsle, the pleasure is all mine." William said as he kissed it.

"We were just going to take lunch at the Palm Court restaurant, Mr. Wopsle. You should join us." Cal said.

"I would enjoy that very much Mr. Hockley." William said as he followed his new acquaintances to the Palm Court restaurant. It was the fanciest restaurant not just on the _Titanic_ , but on any ship at the time. As they arrived, they went over to a table where 2 gentlemen and a lady were seated.

"Ah, Mr. Hockley." A man with brown hair and a mustache called out.

"Mr. Ismay, may I introduce Mr. William Wopsle." Cal said as he presented his new colleague. "Mr. Wopsle, may i introduce mr. J. Bruce Ismay: chairman of the White Star Line.

"A pleasure Mr. Wopsle." Ismay apsaid as the men shook hands.

"Mr. Thomas Andrews: the ship's designer, and Mrs. Molly Brown."

"Call me Molly." Molly said as William nodded.

"So Mr. Wopsle, What brings you aboard _Titanic_?" Mr. Andrews asked.

"Well, I'm returning to New York after studying abroad." He replied.

"Where did you study?" Ruth asked.

"Perhaps you've heard of it. Oxford College?" Everyone's face lit up.

"Oxford? That's a fine school Mr. Wopsle." Cal replied.

"Indeed. I graduated top of my class."

"Well I must say i'm impressed and that's not something that I say very often." Mr. Ismay said. As they talked, William found himself intrigued by Rose. Not in love, but curiosity. Cal and Ruth were typical stuffy first class passengers, but Rose seemed to have interest in more than idle gossip.

"I tell you, my dorm mates used to be annoyed because I would spend my nights reading. I'm quite the fan of Charles Dickens. He shows you the whole world in his books." William said.

" _If I had been less fortunate, the world would call it; if some obscure and peaceful life had been my destiny; if I had been poor, sick, helpless; would you have turned from me then_?" Rose said. William smiled.

" _Or has my probable advancement to riches and honour, given this scruple birth?_ " He finished. " _Oliver Twist,_ impressive miss DeWitt Bekater. Rose smiled as Cal and Ruth sighed. High society girls were not supposed to bother with such trivial pursuits as classic literature. As they drank, the subject of conversation turned to the ship.

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all history." Mr. Ismay boasted. "and our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel plates up." Mr. Andrews was quite modest about the ship he'd built.

"Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that it's supreamacy would never be challenged, and here she is...willed into solid reality." Mr. Andrews said. As everyone began to order, Rose started smoking a cigarette. Ruth didn't approve and she had no qualms expressing it.

"You know I don't like that Rose." She said. Rose's response was a puff of smoke to Ruth's face.

"She knows." Cal said as he out it out. "We'll both have the lamb. Rare, with a little mint sauce. You like lamb, don't you sweet pea." Rose smiled with such snark it made William cough.

"You gonna cut her meat for her too, Cal?" Molly asked. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"That sounds delicious...i'll Have the same." William said, breaking the ice.

"Who came up with the name "Titanic." Molly asked. "Was it you Bruce?"

"Well yes actually." Ismay replied. "I wanted to convey sheer size. Size means stability, luxury, and above all strength."

"Do you know of Dr. Freud, Mr. Ismay?" Rose asked. "His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of some interest to you." Molly and Mr. Andrews both smirked while William burst into laughter.

"Please forgive me, Miss DeWitt-Bekater..." William said as his eyes glistened.

"What has gotten into you?" Ruth whispered.

"Excuse me."Rose said as she stood up and walked out of the Palm Court restaurant.

"I do apologize." Ruth said in haste.

"She's a pistol Cal, hope you can handle her." Molly said.

"She is quite amusing." William said.

"I may have to start minding what she reads from now on, won't I mrs. Brown." Cal replied.

"Mr. Hockley, I doubt the theories of Sigmund Freud will warp her impressionable mind too severely." William assured him.

"Freud, who is he?" Ismay asked. "Is he a passenger?" William once again burst out laughing.

 **NEXT CHAPTER, WILLIAM KEEPS COMPANY WITH HIS 3RD CLASS FRIENDS AND MAKES THE ACQUAINTANCE OF AN IRISHMAN. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	6. Chapter The Sixth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

Rose didn't return after her outburst and after William shared a hearty meal of lamb with Mr. Ismay, Mr. Andrews, Molly Brown, Ruth, and Cal, he decided to get some of that sea air he'd heard so much about.

"Please excuse me, your company has been a joy, but I must seek fresher air." William said as he stood up.

"I trust we will be seeing more of you, Mr. Wopsle." Cal said as the two men shook hands.

"You shall indeed." William replied as he excused himself. Everyone watched as William left. Once he had gone, Ruth made her opinion of him known.

"I don't care for him." Ruth said

"What in the Hell's the matter with you Ruth? Molly asked.

"I thought Young William was perfectly charming." Mr. Andrews added.

"An interesting fellow to be sure." Cal muttered. He took notice at William's interaction with his fiancée. He was almost certain there was nothing to be concerned about, but his wife to be consorting with other men always made Caledon feel...uneasy.

* * *

After lunch, William walked out to the stern. Normally. This section, along with the bow was reserved for third class passengers to exist without polluting the finer passengers. William however, didn't care about such trivial matters. Perhaps it was because there was a time when he himself had held a third class ticket on life's voyage until his benefactor, who had not yet revealed himself, allowed him to reassess his value structure. As he walked onto the stern, he saw many steerage milling about, enjoying themselves.

"Signore Wopsle!" William turned as someone called out to him. He looked over and saw Fabrizio and Jack p, the two men he had aided in getting aboard the ship.

"Mr. Del Rossi, Mr. Dawson." William said as he walked over to them. "I was hoping i'd run into you."

"Hey William." Jack said as he shook hands with William. He also shook hands with Fabrizio.

"So...how has your voyage been thus far?" William asked.

"Is been fantastic." Fabrizio said. "Like I tell Jack, is my destino to go to America and become millionaire." William stood next to them as they continued to talk. As they conversed, a strong Irish looking fellow came up to them. Fabrizio included him in the conversation.

"The ship is nice, huh." Fabrizio commented. The Irishman nodded.

"Yea, it's an Irish ship."

"Is English, no?"

"No, it was built in Ireland, 15,000 Irishmen built this ship." He replied. "Solid as a rock, big Irish hands." As he spoke, a steward was walking several dogs. "That's typical, first class dogs come down here to take a shite." William couldn't help but laugh.

"Let's us know where we rank in the scheme of things." Jack replied.

"As if we could forget." The Irishman said as he offered his hand. "Tommy Ryan."

"Jack Dawson." Jack replied as he shook hands.

"Fabrizio." The Italian added.

"Hi."

"William Wopsle." William said as he shook Tommy's hand.

"That's a nice suit you got there boyo." Tommy said as he noticed William's fine clothes.

"Oh, this old thing, I just wear it to blend in with the creme de la creme of society." William said as he stood up and started imitating Cal from lunch.

"Would you like Mogen David with your meal, sweet pea. Of course you would. I know this for I am Caledon Hockley and I know everything. I am the master of your miserable lives and you all must worship me." Jack. Fabrizio, and Tommy burst into tears from laughing so hard. "We'll both have the lamb with very little mint sauce...you'd like that wouldn't you sweet pea."

"Does he cut her meat for her too?" Tommy asked.

"Molly Brown asked him the same thing." William said, chuckling.

"For a first class fella, you got a right good sense of humor." Tommy said as he looked at Jack drawing. "Do you make any money with your drawings?" Jack didn't answer. He was captivated. William looked to see what had caught the artist's attention. He sighed. It was Rose, she still seemed cross after her spectacle at lunch. Tommy just laughed.

"Ah forget her boyo." Tommy said, dismissing Jack's fantasies. "You'd likely have angels fly out of yer arse than get next to the likes a her."

"Besides, she's engaged." William added. Fabrizio waved his hand in front of Jack's face but it did no good. Cal eventually came and led Rose away.

"Bloody Hell." William said. "I need a drink."

"Come with me. I'll get you fixed up." Tommy said as he led William below deck.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	7. Chapter The Seventh

**I DON't OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

Tommy took William below deck and got him a glass of beer.

"So, how did you find yourself on _Titanic_?" William asked.

"I used to work at a bar in Dublin, Bouncer and such. I used the money to support me mum and Da. A few weeks ago, when I turned 25,they bought me a ticket to America." Tommy replied.

"So, What are you planning to do when you get to the states?" Tommy shrugged.

"I dunno, find me a job someplace." William and Tommy continued to talk for the better part of a hour. When William left, he bade farewell to his acquaintances in third class.

* * *

Later that day, William received an invitation to dine with Major Archibald Gracie IV and his friends Isidor and Ida Strauss. He'd received the invitation after he'd returned from the third class from Major Gracie's valet. The note read as such;

 _Mr. Wopsle,_

 _The honor would be entirely mine if you would dine with myself and Mr. And Mrs. Isidor Strauss this evening. Mrs. Brown has told us good things about you and we would love to make your acquaintance._

 _Sincerly yours,_

 _Archibald Gracie IV_

Later that evening, William arrived at the first class dining room and found his way to the table where Major Gracie and The Strauss', along with Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress: Madame Aubart, were awaiting him.

"Ah, Mr. Wopsle." Archie said as the 2 men shook hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, Major Gracie." William replied as he took his seat. Over a delicious meal, William continued to charm Major Gracie and his High society friends with his English charm and amusing stories from his Oxford days.

"So Mr. Wopsle, What do you plan to do once you return to America?" Mr. Strauss asked.

"I haven't decided yet, i'm afraid." William replied.

"Oh come now, a refined young man like yourself, you must have some ambition." Mr. Guggenheim argued.

"Well, May I be truthful, at the risk of sounding foolish?"

"Mr. Wopsle, you have our permission." Archie replied.

"I have been interesting in opening a dining establishment." William replied. "All my life, i've had no greater passion then for good food. I want to create a place where you can find exquisite food and wonderful atmosphere. A place where everyone knows your name."

"A fascinating concept, Mr. Wopsle." Ida commented as the others agreed with her.

"Well, when this restaurant does open, I shall be your first patron." Archie said, raising his glass.

"Major Gracie, you are too kind." William said, no doubt flattered and amused.

"Please my boy, call me Archie, no need for such troublesome formalities amongst friends." William and his new friends engaged in the art of small talk for a solid hour.

"Would you gentlemen care to join me for a brandy?" Gracie asked as Wopsle, Isidor, and Guggenheim got up to join him.

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company." William remarked as he follows the gentlemen to the parlor room. As they walked in, they saw that Cal Hockley was already there with his valet: Spicer Lovejoy.

"Ah, Archie...Mr. Wopsle." Cal said as he shook both men's hands.

"Caledon, I invited Mr. Wopsle along with us for a brandy. Have you 2 met? William's a remarkable fellow." Archie said, clapping William on the back.

"He is, indeed." Cal replied snobbishly. The men drank, smoked, and discussed politics for quite a while.

"So, Mr. Wopsle, how do you feel about these women in Washington trying to get the vote." Cal asked. William saw that Cal was trying to trap him into making a fool of himself. William made his next move carefully.

"Well, whichever politician supports it shall have a great deal of votes." William remarked. Two-pair.

"He certainly shall." Cal replied. Fold. It was about an hour before the men heard a loud scream coming from the stern end of the ship.

"Did you gentlemen hear a scream?" Archie asked.

"I did, it sounded like...Rose!" Suddenly, Cal, Archie, and William got up and ran toward the scream. Once they arrived, William saw that Rose was shivering and Jack Dawson was in handcuffs.

"I am her fiancée, what has happened?" Cal asked.

"We caught this man laying hands on her." One of the stewards said as Archie got Rose a blanket and offered her a drink.

"This is completely unacceptable!" Cal roared. "What made you think you could put your hands on my fiancée?" Jack looked at Rose, wondering what he should say, but Cal brought him right back. "LOOK AT ME, YOU FILTH! What do you think you were doing?"

"Cal, please, it was an accident." Rose pleaded. Cal was taken back by this statement.

"An accident?"

"It was...stupid really. I was leaning over and I slipped." Everyone clearly expected more from her than that, so Rose continued. "I was leaning far over to see the...Ah...the Ah..."

"Propellers?" Cal finished.

"Propellers!" Rose said as she jumped on Cal's thought. "And I slipped, and I would've gone overboard, but Mr. Dawson here saved me, and almost went him himself." Cal was clearly amused.

"She wanted to see the Propellers." He said in amazement.

"Like I said, women and machinery don't mix." Archie commented.

"Was that the way of it?" The master-at-arms asked. Rose looked at Jack, pleading him with her eyes to back her up.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Jack replied.

"I can vouch for Mr. Dawson. He's no ruffian." William spoke up in Jack's defense.

"Well then, the boy's a hero." Archie decided. "Good for you son, well done." William saw Jack and Rose both breath easier. "So, all's well and back to our brandy, eh?" Jack was released as Cal escorted Rose away.

"You must be freezing, let's get you inside." Cal said as he walked Rose away from her rescuer.

"Uh, perhaps a little soothing for the boy?" Archie asked. Regardless of Cal's view of Rose, it was obvious that Jack had done him a service.

"Of course." Cal said as he looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, Mr. Lovejoy, I think a twenty should do it." William almost laughed at the absurdity.

"Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?" Rose asked, annoyed. Cal could see that he wasn't getting off the hook that easily.

"Rose is displeased, what to do?" Cal asked even more annoyed than she was. "I know." He said as he turned to Jack. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow. To regale our group with your heroic tale." Jack looked uncomfortable for a second,but gave in.

"Sure, count me in."

"Good." Cal said as he walked with Archie. "This should be interesting." William nodded as he followed the men back to their brandies. As William walked away, he knew only 2 things for sure: Rose's story wasn't the entire truth and Caledon Hockley was a selfish twit.

 **NEXT TIME, WILLIAM JOINS MOLLY BROWN FOR TEA AND EVERYONE ELSE FOR DINNER. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	8. Chapter The Eighth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

The next day, William enjoyed a fine breakfast with Benjamin Guggenheim and Madame Aubart. They engaged in what arose would call "mindless chatter", but William enjoyed it. After the meal, he took a stroll on the aft deck. As he walked, he came by one of the barriers that separated the first and second class passengers from the steerage in third class. He slowly lifted up the latch on the gate and walked deep into the ship. As he went down, he saw all sorts of European folk milling about had just having a good time. He eventually saw Tommy Ryan sitting next to Jack Dawson who was doodling with a very pretty young girl. On the opposite side of the bench, William saw Fabrizio flirting with a girl who spoke Norwegian. As William went over to them, everyone in the room looked in awe. It was quite rare to see a swell in third class.

"Good morning Jack." William said as the artist looked up at him.

"William, I never got to thank you for vouching for me last night." Jack replied as the 2 men shook hands. Suddenly, a man who William assumed was the girl's father came up.

"We have to go now Cora, say bye to uncle Jack." He said.

"Bye uncle Jack." Cora replied.

"Bye Cora."

"It was no trouble." William replied. "Fabrizio, Who is this beautiful lady?"

"This Helga." Fabrizio replied as he introduced his new flame. "Helga, this is Signore Wopsle."

"Det er veldig hyggelig å møte deg Sir." Helga said. ( _It is very nice to meet you sir.)_

"Gleden er på min side, frøken." William replied as he kissed her hand. ( _The pleasure is all mine miss.)_ Helga was thankful that someone on the ship spoke her language and Jack, Fabrizio, and Tommy were definitely impressed.

"You speak Norwegian?" Jack asked.

"A little something I picked up from my Oxford days." William said.

"Christ, how many tongues can ya speak, boyo?" Tommy asked in amazement.

"Let's see, English, Norweigan, Italian, and French." Tommy let out a whistle.

"I tell you William, you're too much." Jack said.

"Some say not enough." William replied as everyone's attention was caught once again, this time by Rose walking down into the midst of the third class.

"Hello Jack." Rose said as she approached her rescuer.

"Hello again." Jack replied.

"Could I speak to you?"

"Sure."

"In Private?"

"Of course, after you." Jack said as he followed Rose upstairs. A few minutes after they left, William stood up as well.

"I'd best be getting back." He said as he bade his friends in steerage farewell.

* * *

Later that day, William was walking around the first class section when he ran into Molly Brown.

"William, how ya doing?" She asked.

"Very well Molly, and you?" He replied.

"Fine and dandy." She said as they strolled together. "I was going take tea with Ruth and the girls. You wanna join us?"

"It would be a pleasure." William and Molly walked into the cafe where they saw Ruth DeWitt-Bekater with the countess of Rothes. Ruth was clearly not pleased that these "New Money" were coming towards them. She whispered something to the countess and both woman tried to make an escape.

"Hello girls, I was hoping i'd catch you at tea." Molly said cheerfully.

"We're awfully sorry, you missed it." Ruth replied in her snobbish fashion. "The countess and I were just off to take the air on the boat deck."

"That sounds great, I need to catch up on my gossip." Molly replied as Ruth accepted defeat.

* * *

William and Molly, along with Ruth and the countess, walked along the boat deck, engaging in gossip about Benjamin Guggenheim's mistress and John Jacob Astor's pregnant wife. As they walked, they saw Jack and Rose spitting off the deck. As they came closer, Rose looked in horror. She turned Jack around and everyone saw that he had spit on his chin.

"Very excellent form, Mr. Dawson, If I do say so myself." William said, amused.

"Mother, May I introduce Jack Dawson." Rose said as Molly informed Jack of the saliva on his face.

"Charmed, i'm Sure." Ruth replied, clearly displeased at the company her daughter was keeping. Rose went into detail about Jack's rescue. Everyone was intrigued, apart from Ruth of course.

"Well Jack, looks like you're a good man to have around in a sticky spot..." Molly said as a steward blew a bugle signaling dinner time. "Why do they insist on announcing dinner like a damn Calvary charge."

"Shall we go dress mother?" Rose said as she led Ruth away. "See you at dinner, Jack." William decided to be a gentleman and accompany the countess back to her suite.

* * *

A couple of hours later, William was sharply dressed and went into the first class area for dinner. As he descended the grand staircase, he saw Jack Dawson with his hair combed back and in a fine suit.

"Ah Mr. Dawson, you are happily met." William said as the 2 men shook hands.

"How are things at casa Del Wopsle?" Jack asked, playing along.

"I Can't complain because I have more money that I need." William said as he laughed. As they laughed, Jack saw Rose descending the staircase in a beautiful dress of black and crimson. Jack took her hand and kissed it in a gentlemanly fashion.

"I saw that in a Nickelodeon once and I always wanted to do it." Jack said as Rose laughed, clearly pleased. The 3 socialites walked over to Cal and Ruth who were conversing with the duchess.

"Cal, surely you remember Mr. Dawson." Rose said. Cal did a double take and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Dawson? Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentleman." Cal replied.

"Almost." Jack answered. The 5 walked into the dining room. As they made their way in, Rose introduced the principle players in this drama.

"That's the countess of Rothes." Rose said, pointing her out. "And that's John Jacob Astor: the richest man on the ship. His little wifey Madeline is my age and in delicate condition." They looked to see a Dignified middle aged man with much younger wife who kept her arm over her stomach area. "She how she tries to hide it. Quite the scandal."

"Astor looks like an interesting fellow." William commented to himself. Rose's gaze turned over to another couple.

"That's Benjamin Guggenheim and his mistress: Madame Aubart. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children, of course." Rose then pointed to an older couple who was conversing with Cal and Ruth. "And that's Sir Cosmo and Lucille, lady Duff-Gordon. She designs naughty lingerie, among her many talents. Very popular with the royals." Rose said as the Duff-Gordon's looked at Rose like she was a prize show pony at the county fair. At that moment, Molly Brown came up to William.

"Care to escort a lady to dinner?" She asked.

"Certainly." William said as he took Molly's arm in his. The 2 couples walked into the main dining room.

"Ain't nothing to it, is there Jack?" Molly said as they entered the Snake pit. "Just remember, they love money, so pretend like you own a gold mine and you're in the club." They walked over by John Jacob Astor IV and his "little wifey". "Hey Astor." Molly said. Astor smiled at her.

"Hello Molly." He said politely. "Nice to see you."

"J.J. Madeline. I'd like to introduce you to Jack Dawson." Rose said as Jack shook their hands.

"Charmed." Madeline said as Jack kissed her hand.

"Hello Jack." J.J. said as the 2 shook hands. "Are you of the Boston Dawsons?"

"Um...no, the Chippewa Falls Dawson's Actually." Jack replied.

"Ah Yes." Astor said, even though he had no idea who they were.

"And this is William Wopsle." Rose added. At the sound of William's name. John Jacob Astor's eyes lit up.

"It is a pleasure, Mr. Wopsle." John said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Astor." Willliam replied. Everyone sat down at the table and began to have a pleasant dinner, or at least they would have, if Ruth hadn't been Hellbent on pointing out that Jack held a third class ticket.

"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Dawson, I heard they're quite good on this ship." Ruth said in a condescending manner.

"The best i've seen ma'mm. Hardly any rats." Jack replied. Everyone laughed at their banter.

"Mr. Dawson is joining us from third class. He was some assistance to my fiancée last night." Cal told everyone.

"It turns out Mr. Dawson is a very fine artist. He was kind enough to show me some of his work today." Rose said.

"Rose and I differ somewhat in our definition of fine art." Cal replied. "Not to impugn your work, sir." As the waiters served the meal, Jack showed Ruth up once again.

"How do you take your cavier?" The waiter asked.

"No cavier for me thanks." Jack replied. "Never did like it much."

"And where exactly do you live, Mr. Dawson?" Ruth asked, trying to humiliate him once again.

"Well, right now my address is the RMS Titanic. After that, I'm on God's good humor." Jack replied.

"How is it you have the means to travel, Mr. Dawson?"

"I work my way from place to place. Tramp steamers and such. I won my ticket on Titanic here in a lucky hand of poker. A very lucky Hand."

"All life is a game of luck." Col. Gracie interjected.

"A real man makes his own luck, Archie." Cal stated. "Right Dawson?"

"You find that sort of rootless existence appealing, do you?" Ruth asked. Molly was clearly fed up with Ruth's shit.

"Yes ma'mm, I do." Jack stated as he ate a roll. "I have everything I need here with me. The air in my lungs, a few blank sheets of paper. I mean, I love waking up in the morning not knowing what's going to happen to me, or who i'm going to meet, or where i'm going to end up. Last night, I was sleeping under a bridge and now, here I am, on the grandest ship in the world, having champagne with you find people." They all laughed as Jack refilled his glass.

"Some finer than others." William said as he shot daggers at Ruth.

"I figure life's a gift and I don't intend on wasting it. You never know what hand you're going to get dealt next." Jack added. "You learn to take life as it comes at you. To make each day count."

"Well said, Jack." Molly said as she raised her glass.

"Here, here." Gracie added.

"To making it count." Rose said as she raised her glass.

"To make it count!" Everyone toasted. After that, everyone engaged in more small talk until Ruth made another snide comment.

"The simple fact is, no one who was born in a shack could appreciate the finer things in life." William glared at her.

"I think I appreciate them just fine, ma'mm." he replied. Everyone at the table, even Jack and Rose were surprised.

"I don't think we take your meaning, Mr. Wopsle." Cal replied.

"I was originally born in a small town in New York called Propel." William said. "After my father died fighting Spain, my mother was left to raise me on her own. Eating Cabbage is something that I would wish on no one."

"Forgive me Mr. Wopsle." Mr. Guggenheim interrupted. "How did you get into Oxford and make your fortune?"

"Well, one day, a friend of my father wrote me and told me that he was going to pay for my schooling and help me become a gentleman."

"And who is this "benefactor?" Ruth sneered.

"I don't know. He communicated with me through a lawyer. That's actually why I am here. He said he wanted to meet me aboard this ship." As he finished, a waiter tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, are you William Wopsle?" He asked.

"I am." William replied.

"A letter for you sir."

"Who is it from?"

"The sender wishes to remain anonymous." William opened the letter and read it aloud.

 _My Dear William,_

 _If you have come this far, perhaps you're willing to come a little further. I am seated at this table. I do not wish to interrupt this fine meal by revealing myself here and now, but join the gentleman for a brandy and I swear, you shall have answers in abundance._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _A Friend Of Your Father's._

Everyone at the table, William especially was shocked at this.

"Well, let's not keep this man waiting." Col. Gracie said, breaking the ice. "Join me for a brandy, gentlemen?

"Ladies, thank you for the pleasure of your company." Mr. Ismay added.

"Joining us Dawson, you don't want to stay with the women do you?" Gracie asked.

"Besides, you can't miss the big reveal of Wopsle's benefactor." Astor added.

"I should be heading back." Jack said. Everyone nodded as William, Col. Gracie, Mr. Andrews, Mr. Ismay, Mr. Guggenheim, Mr. Astor, Cal, And Lovejoy made their way to the smoking room. If William had looked, he would have see on of the gentleman smiling.

 **WHICH ONE OF THESE GENTLEMEN IS WILLIAM'S BENEFACTOR? ALL WILL BE REVEALED NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	9. Chapter The Ninth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

Once all the men arrived at the smoking room, they drank several brandies and congratulated themselves on being masters of the universe. Cal was discussing politics with Benjamin Guggenheim.

"Major businesses have the right to use any practice they deem necessary, my lawyers will argue that." Cal said.

"That's what Rockefeller said, but the Supreme Court isn't swallowing it." Guggenheim replied. William simply drank wine and listened to the conversation. He waited for one of the men to approach him and tell him that he was William's benefactor, but no one did. Eventually, after an hour of waiting, William excused himself.

"Excuse me gentleman, i'm going to get a bit of air." William said. Everyone nodded as William made his way outside. William was perplexed. He was sure that his benefactor would have made himself known by now.

"It can get a bit stuffy in there." William turned around to see John Jacob Astor walking out.

"It can indeed, Mr. Astor." William replied as Astor walked over to him.

"I was wondering William, how has Mr. Phipps been?" That caught William by surprise as he slowly looked over to John who had a smile on his face.

"Mr. Astor?" William asked in amazement. No one could know who William's attorney was unless...

"Congradulate me William." Astor said as he held out his hand. "I've made a gentleman of you."

"You certainly have." William said as he shook John's hand.

"I'm sure you have a great deal of questions for me and I will try to answer them the best I can." John replied. William thought about it for a moment.

"Why me?" William finally said. "How did you know my father."

"Well, when I was serving in the Spanish-American war, I met your father: Warwick Wopsle. He may have been a man of limited financial worth, but he struck me as an honorable man. We became very close friends. Eventually, we defeated the Spanish at Manila Bay in the Philippines. However, your father was stabbed in the chest by the bayonet of a Spanish solider. I killed him with a shot to the head, but the damage was done..." Astor started to get emotional remembering Warwick's death and so did William, for the father he barely knew.

"Mother never told me how he died." William said, wiping away a tear.

"As your father, lay dying, he asked me to do him one last favor. He told me about you and how he'd always wanted to give you a good life, which was why he'd enlisted in the army. He was planning to buy you a decent home with his earnings. He asked that I do everything in my power to give you the life he couldn't provide. I swore to him on my honor that you would be provided for. After I returned, I contacted Mr. Phipps and told him of my endeavor and he agreed to act as an emissary on my behalf." Astor finished.

"Why didn't you just tell me who you were, why all the secrecy?"

"My paying for the upkeep of a boy below my station is something most people would not have looked kindly on. I'm already scandalous enough as it is. Besides, everyone loves a good mystery." William couldn't help but laugh along with his benefactor.

"All my life has been heading towards this moment, but now, I don't know what to do next." William replied.

"Well, What is something your passionate about?" John asked.

"I've always had a taste for food and drink, but I don't want to be just another restaurant owner. I want to be great. I want to give people something they've never seen before."

"Then do it. You need to take charge of your life, William. Look what you've done so far. You've been able to make a name for yourself among the wealthiest people in the world despite Ruth's taunts. If you keep going, the way you're going, you can be the greatest man that ever lived." William nodded as he thanked Astor for the words of wisdom. The 2 men went back inside and Astor revealed himself to the men.

"Well Astor, I must say your investment has paid off rather well. Wopsle here is a fine example of a gentleman." Col. Gracie said.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen, I must be heading back." William said as he bid them all a good night. As he walked about the ship, he decided to pay a visit to his friends in third class. As he made his way down, he saw that the third class passengers in having a party. A band was playing as people were drinking and dancing. Fabrizio was dancing with Helga, Tommy was arm wrestling with another man, and Jack was dancing with Cora. As he found a place to sit down, he watched the whole spectacle unfold.

"It's amazing, isn't it." William turned around and saw Rose, still in her fancy dress.

"Rose, What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Jack wanted to take me to a "real party". Rose replied. "Did you discover your benefactor?"

"It was Astor."

"J.J. That's unbelievable." Rose said in surprise. Finally, the song ended and Jack came down and grabbed Rose and pulled her onto the stage. Cora was shooting daggers at Rose.

"You're still my best girl, Cora." Jack assured her and this did seem to pacify Cora. As Jack and Rose danced, William could tell that everyone was getting into it. "Come on William, get up here." Jack called out as William slowly came up on the stage. Jack and Rose were both showing off their dance steps and William was able to follow it perfectly. William really got into it. He grabbed a glass of beer and downed it as he was dancing. He eventually fell on his ass and everyone laughed. As the night went on, the party just kept getting more entertaining. Eventually, William was tired as Hell, but he'd had an epiphany. He went over to Jack, Rose, Fabrizio, and Helga as they were watching Tommy win an arm wrestling contest. It took a while, but Tommy eventually won.

"Ladies, gentlemen, i'd like to invite you all back to my suite. There's something I want to discuss with you." William said. Fabrizio, Tommy, and Helga looked skeptical, but they all followed William back to his first class suite. With the exception of Rose, they were all spellbound and how magnificent it looked.

"This is a blimey palace, boyo." Tommy said as he took his hat off.

"This is for royalty, no."Fabrizio added as they explored the whole room. Everyone took a seat as William ordered 2 bottles of champagne. As they drank, William made an announcement.

"Everyone, i've called you all here because i've realized the next chapter of my life." He said. "When I return to America, i'm Going to open a dining establishment, but not just any eatery. It's going to be the most fantastic place the world has ever seen. I'll have good food, delicious drinks, music, dancing, everything." William was clearly gung ho about this new idea of his.

"That sounds amazing, mr. Wopsle." Rose replied.

"And the best part is, I want you all to be on the ground floor with me." William added. Everyone was surprised.

"Are you serious?" Jack asked.

"Of course Jack, I need a fine artist to help me design the interior, when people walk inside, I want them to think that their in a painting." William added. "And Tommy, I want this place to be solid as a rock, I need an Irishman to will it into solid reality."

"Well, I've got the Irish hands for it." Tommy laughed.

"Fabrizio, Helga, surely you must know some Italian and Norwegian recipes?"

"My mama, she made the best pasta you ever eat." Fabrizio replied as William said the same thing to Helga in Norweigan. She was overtaken with joy.

"I promise, If you all come with me, you'll have more money than you'll know what to do with." William finished.

"Sweet Jesus." Tommy said, shaking his head. "William, this is mighty generous of ya, I don't know what ta say."

"Say you'll take the job, Tommy."

"You don't need to ask me twice William, i build ya the best restaurant I can."Tommy said as he shook William's hand.

"Fabrizio, Helga, What say you?"

"I work for you Signore Wopsle. I be millionaire." Fabric said as he and Helga agreed to work for him.

"And Jack, do I have your artistic talents behind me?"

"Why not?" Jack said as he shook William's hand. William raised his glass of champagne in a toast.

"Here's to good friends, good food, and the beginning of our new lives." William said as everyone drank. As they enjoyed themselves, their dreams seemingly in their grasp, they never imagined that by tomorrow, their lives would be in peril.

 **WILLIAM HAS FOUND HIS BENEFACTOR, HIS FRIENDS, AND HIS DREAMS. WILL IT SURVIVE THE ICEBERG? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	10. Chapter The Tenth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

The next day was Sunday. William woke up and got dressed for church. The _Titanic_ had a fine dining room that they had converted into a chapel of sorts. William made his way to the chapel when he saw Thomas Andrews walking about.

"Good day Mr. Andrews."William said.

"Good day William." Mr. Andrews replied. As William arrived for services, he saw many familiar faces. There was Benjamin Guggenheim, Col. Gracie, and of course, his benefactor: John Jacob Astor. He also saw J. Bruce Ismay talking with the Duff-Gordons. As he took his place, he saw Cal and his valet: Spicer Lovejoy walk in, along with the DeWitt-Bekater women. William smiled at Rose, but for some reason, she ignored him. As the service was conducted, William was intrigued to see that Captain Edward J. Smith himself was conducting it. Eventually, they sung a hymn that William's mother had always been fond of: _Eternal Father, Strong To Save._ As William sang the hymn, he saw Lovejoy excuse himself and exit the chapel. When William took a closer look, he saw that Lovejoy and Jack were in a heated discussion. Lovejoy then handed a couple of 20's to the stewards who began dragging Jack away. William excused himself and went out after Jack.

"Excuse me gentlemen." William said as he approached them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We're taking this uncouth back where he belongs." One of the stewards said.

"I know this man. He is Jack Dawson, he is an associate of mine." William said as he handed each of the men a fifty dollar bill. "I'll take care of Mr. Dawson, you two just go enjoy yourselves."

"Yes sir." The stewards said as they went away.

"Thanks William." Jack said as he brushed himself off.

"What was that about?"

"I was trying to see Rose, but they wouldn't let me in." William motioned Jack over to a couple of chairs next to a window. As they sit down. William let out a sigh.

"There's something you should know Jack." William said. "I heard some idle gossip and honestly, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but...there's a reason why Rose is marrying Cal and it's not for love."

"What is it?" Jack asked, curiously.

"Rose's father, mr. DeWitt-Bekater, was a fine father, and a decent husband, however, he wasn't a very good businessman and when he passed, he left Ruth and Rose nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name."

"So that's why Ruth wants her to marry Cal so badly." Jack sighed. William nodded.

"It will ensure their survival." William added. "Look Jack, May I be frank with you?"

"Go ahead." Jack replied.

"You are a good man, and a talented artist and no one can deny the spark that you and Rose share..."

"But..."

"But, you are not what some would call "financially secure"; and you have to know that you would be asking a great deal of Rose to forsake her family and the only life she's ever known to run away with you."

"Look William, I get where you're coming from. I've got 10 bucks in my pocket, i've got nothing to offer her and I know that. I just...can't turn away without knowing she'll be all right." Jack said.

"And that is noble, truly. The thing is, I just don't want you to get your heart broken if she doesn't choose you." William pointed out. Jack nodded.

"Could you at least give Rose a message for me?" Jack pleaded. William thought about it and gave in.

"Sure Jack."

"Could you tell her that I'd like to talk to her?"

"All right, I'll tell her." William assured Jack as he got up and began walking away. "Jack, you still have a job in New York if you want one." Jack nodded as he made his way back to third class.

* * *

As William walked back into the chapel, services had concluded. He made ships way over to Cal and his future family.

"Cal, might I borrow your future wife for a minute?" William asked.

"I don't see why not?" Cal said while trying to be cordial as William led Rose away.

"Rose, I have a message from Jack, he'd like to speak with you." William said.

"William, I can't see Jack anymore." Rose replied. "I'm marrying Cal, I love Cal." William sighed.

"Rose, I understand why you're going through with this, but we both know that's not entirely true." William said as he bid Rose farewell. He went off to find Tommy, he needed a ice cold beer.

 **NEXT TIME, WILLIAM GETS MORE "ICE" THEN HE BARGAINED FOR. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	11. Chapter The Eleventh

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE. HAMLET'S SOLILOQUY BELONGS TO WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE.**

William made his way down to third class. He found himself in a poker game with a group of rough men. However, they warmed up to him, even after he lost a pretty penny in a straight flush. After losing fifty dollars, William finally found Tommy Ryan and the 2 men shared a beer.

"I just feel bad for Jack." William said as he finished his drink. "He's going to force Rose to choose and I'm not sure that she will choose him."

"She's a goddess among mortal men. He should just forget 'er. She's in a different world." Tommy replied. William looked at his pocket watch and closed it.

"I'll have to be off. Mr. Andrews is giving some of us first class a tour today."

"Ya can't be missing that, now can Ya."

"Especially if there's a chance I can tell Ruth to stow it." William said. The 2 men laughed as William bade Tommy farewell and made his way back to the first class section of the ship.

* * *

As the tour progressed, William, Rose, Ruth, and Cal were shown around the floating palace. When they stopped at the gym, Cal took his turn at the rowing machine.

"Reminds me of my Harvard days." Cal said as Mr. McCauley, the gym instructor showed of the state of the art machines.

"The electric horse is very popular. We even have an electric camel." He said as he turned to Ruth. "Care to try your hand at the rowing, ma'am?" Ruth brushed him off in her typical fashion.

"Don't be absurd. I can't think of a skill I should likely need less."

"The next stop on our tour will be bridge. This way, please." Mr. Andrews said as he led the group away.

"I'm afraid I wasn't much for athletics at Oxford. I was in the theatre though." William said. "I was Hamlet in my senior year. _To be or not to be, that is the question."_

 _"Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune_..." Rose replied.

" _Or to take arms against a sea of troubles and by opposing end them_." William finished. "I'm impressed." The tour continued with a trip to the bridge where Captain Edward "E.J." Smith was waiting for them.

"Another ice warning, sir. This one from the _Baltic_." Harold Bride said as he handed Smith a telegram.

"Thank you, Sparks." Smith said as he glanced at the message and then put it in his pocket. He saw the looks on the faces of the group and attempted to reassure them. "Not to worry, it's quite normal for this time of year. In fact, we're speeding up. I've just ordered the last boilers lit." The group continued their tour as Rose made an inquiry of Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Andrews, I did the sum in my head, and with the number of lifeboats, times the capacity you mentioned... forgive me, but it seems that there are not enough for everyone aboard." Rose pointed out.

"About half, actually. Rose, you miss nothing, do you? In fact, I put in these new type davits, which can take an extra row of boats here." Mr. Andrews said as he gestured to the deck. "But it was thought... by some... that the deck would look too cluttered. So I was over-ruled."

"Waste of deck space as it is, on an unsinkable ship!" Cal added. William rolled his eyes.

"Typical Hockley, your an optimist until the end aren't you?" William asked.

"I am indeed." Cal replied.

"Sleep soundly, young Rose. I have built you a good ship, strong and true. She's all the lifeboats you need." Andrews replied, ending the discussion. As they kept walking, William saw jack pull Rose away out of the corner of his eyes. He knew that if he said anything, it would only cause trouble. So, he simply ignored it.

* * *

Later that day, William joined Rose, Ruth, the countess Rothes, and Lady Duff-Gordon for tea in the first class lounge. The topic of discussion was Rose's upcoming wedding, but William could see that Rose was uninterested. She hadn't said what had transpired between her and Jack, but whatever it was had certainly not been pleasant. William leaned over to Rose and whispered as the women were distracted.

"Thinking about Mr. Dawson, are you?" He inquired.

"Don't be absurd." Rose stuttered. "I was..."

"Go to him Rose. Let him know how you feel."

"I wouldn't even know where to find him."

'Talk to Fabrizio, he'll know." William told her.

"I can't just get up and leave." Rose pointed out. William smiled as he took his tea cup and spilled some tea on Rose's dress.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Rose. I'm a beast, an absolute beast." William said, feigning worry.

"It's quite all right Mr. Wopsle. I was clearly distracting you. I'd best go change, excuse me." Rose said as she got up and left the lounge.

"Mr. Hockley might have to buy more dresses for her." William said as the ladies laughed.

 **NEXT TIME, THE SHIP HAS A DATE WITH DESTINY. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	12. Chapter The Twelfth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

Later that evening, William was invited by Benjamin Guggenheim to accompany him to the first class parlor for a brandy. He was enjoying himself while playing poker. His partners were John Jacob Astor, Col. Gracie, and Mr. Guggenheim. As they played, William kept a brilliant poker face. Finally, the moment of truth came.

"All right, Benjamin?" William asked as Mr. Guggenheim laid down his cards.

"I've got nothing." Benjamin said as Col. Gracie laid down his cards.

"I'm out." Archie replied as Astor laid down his cards.

"Two-pair." William sighed as he laid down his cards. "Straight flush!" Everyone at the table began laughing.

"My God, you are just full of surprises aren't you Mr. Wopsle?" Guggenheim joked as Lovejoy went up to Cal who was reading the newspaper. He whispered something to Cal who whispered back as Lovejoy went as quickly as he'd come. William didn't know what it was about, but he could assume that it was nothing good.

* * *

As the hours passed, William and his first class friends continued to play cards as they engaged in small talk.

"We're going like hell I tell you. I have fifty dollars that says we make it into New York by Tuesday night!" Col. Gracie said.

"I'll take your wager." William replied as the gentlemen laughed. Suddenly, everyone felt a shudder.

"What in God's name was that?" Guggenheim asked.

"I'm sure it was a propeller blade." Astor replied. William however, had a bad feeling.

"I'm in the mood for a little sea air gentlemen, please excuse me." William said as he left the parlor. As he went out on the deck, he saw a huge iceberg near the end of the ship. He watched as it faded away. William proceeded to make his way to the front deck where he saw some young men playing soccer with some ice chunks. Suddenly, he saw Jack and Rose overlooking the game.

"Looks okay. I don't see anything." Jack said.

 **"** Could it have damaged the ship?" Rose asked.

 **"** It didn't seem like much of a bump. I'm sure we're okay."

"Jack, Rose." William said as he walked up to them.

"Mr. Wopsle." Rose replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I felt the iceberg hit the ship." William stated. As they talked,they saw and heard Captain Smith, Mr. Andrews, and Mr. Ismay discussing the iceberg. From the way they were speaking, it was clear that it was more serious then anyone thought.

"It's bad." Jack commented.

"We have to tell Mother and Cal." Rose stated as Jack sighed.

"I'm sure that will be pleasant." William said as he followed Jack and Rose to the first class cabins.

* * *

As Jack, Rose, and William approached the cabin, Lovejoy was waiting for them.

"We've been looking for you miss." He said as they walked in the room to find Ruth and Cal standing amidst the master at arms and his lackeys.

"Something serious has happened." Rose said.

 **"** Indeed it has." Cal agreed. "Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back...I have a pretty good idea where to fine the other. Search him." The Master at Arms stepped up to Jack.

 **"** Coat off, mate." he said as Jack was searched.

"Now what?" Jack groaned.

"Cal, you can't be serious! We're in the middle of an emergency and you..." Rose started to say when Lovejoy pulled an unbelievably beautiful necklace out of Jack's pocket. Jack, Rose, and William were all floored.

"Is this it?" The master at arms asked.

 **"** That's it." Cal replied.

"This is horseshit!" Jack yelled in disbelief. "Don't you believe it, Rose. Don't!"

"He couldn't have..." Rose said in disbelief.

 **"** Of course he could. Easy enough for a professional." Cal replied.

"But I was with him the whole time."

"Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on."

 **"** They put it in my pocket!" Jack whispered to Rose.

"It's not even your pocket, son." Lovejoy said as he read the collar. "Property of A. L. Ryerson".

 **"** That was reported stolen today." The Master at arms added. At that moment, Jack knew that he was screwed.

I was borrowing it. I was going to return it! Rose..." Jack stuttered as Rose backed away.

"An honest thief, we have an honest thief here gentlemen." Cal said, mocking Jack. "We'd better check young Wopsle as well." William looked up at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You think you can just sink your claws into respectable people..."

"The only respectable thing about you Cal is your money. That's it. I have money too, that makes us equals..."

"Oh no, no, no, we're all different from you. We were born into this world. You are nothing but a lump of wet clay that Astor molded into something resembling a gentleman. At the end of the day, which it is. You're nothing but a rat, just like that bitch of a mother who gave birth to you." Cal said. Jack and Rose grew terrified as they saw William make a face they'd never seen before. A face of pure rage. Suddenly, William grabbed Cal and pushed him against the wall.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! William screamed. Cal laughed. He had William right where he wanted him. William suddenly was shocked by his outburst. He backed away from Cal slowly. "My...my sincerest apologies Mr. Hockley, I seemed to have lost my temper..." William whispered.

"Oh yes, show us some of those fine English manners." Ruth said. William turned around. Jack and Rose were both shocked by and pitied William.

"I'm sorry...I lost my temper...I..." William said as he suddenly ran out in tears.

"William, come back." Rose called out after him as Jack was taken away.

"Rose, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't do it Rose! You know me!" Jack begged. As Jack was taken away, William sat down in the middle of the hallway and wept bitterly.

 **HAS WILLIAM'S DREAMS CRUMBLED BEFORE THEY'VE BEGUN? IS THIS THE END OF JACK & ROSE? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	13. Chapter The Thirteenth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

As William was hosting a private pity party for himself, a steward came up to him.

"Excuse me sir, the captain has asked that you put your lifebelt on and come up to the boat deck." he says. William remembered that he had to be a gentleman in such times as this and stood up.

"Thank you...I will do that." He said as he dried his tears.

"And please dress warmly, it's quite cold out tonight." The steward said as he headed in the direction of the Hockley cabin. William returned to his cabin, dressed in several layers, and tightened his life belt. He made his way to the foyer in A-deck where many first class and some second class passengers were milling about, unclear of the danger they were in. William walked as if he were in a daze.

"What's doing, sonny? You've got us all trussed up and now we're cooling our heels." Molly inquired of one of the stewards.

"Sorry, mum. Let me go and find out." The steward replied.

"Ah Mr. Wopsle." William turned to see The Astor's along with Benjamin Guggenheim and Madame Aubert. William made his way over.

"Are you all right William? You look out of sorts." Guggenheim asked. William explained to them what had happened in the cabin.

"Why of all the nerve!" John said. "Who does Hockley think he is?"

"What he and Ruth said was completely unacceptable." Benjamin agreed. "John may have paid for your upkeep, but he did not make you a gentleman. You did that for yourself."

"Thank you Mr. Guggenheim." William replied.

"I assure you, the next time I see that pompous heel, we will have words." Astor swore. Coincidentally, Cal came into the foyer accompanied by the Dewitt-Bekater women and miss Trudy.

"It's just the God damned English doing everything by the book." Cal scoffed.

"There's no need for language, Mr. Hockley." Ruth rebuked him as she turned to Trudy "Go back and turn the heater on in my room, so it won't be too cold when we  
get back."

"Mr. Hockley, Mrs. Dewitt-Bekater." John said as he and Mr. Guggenheim went over to them.

"Ah John, Benjamin." Cal said smiling, his face dropped when he saw their expressions.

"I told William that when I saw you, we would have words and now we will have them." Astor said angrily.

"Your cruelty was completely uncalled for Ma'am." Benjamin told Ruth. "What I told her goes double for you Caledon."

"Well Mr. Guggenheim, If Mr. Astor wanted a pet, he should've gotten a dog." Cal replied. Everyone was shocked.

"I already have a dog and further more, I will implore you that while we are in the presence of women, that you maintain the decorum of a gentleman."

"I am not going to be made a fool of by that commoner." Cal answered back. Guggenheim scoffed.

"So, this is how the great Caledon Hockley treats his companions? Disgraceful. Even with his being born poor, young William is twice the gentleman you'll ever be." He stated. Cal was about to respond when Rose ran up to Mr. Andrews who was walking by. William went with her.

"I saw the iceberg, Mr. Andrews. And I see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." Rose begged of him. Andrews sighed.

"The ship will sink." He replied as Rose and William were floored.

"You're certain?"

"Yes. In an hour or so... all this... will be at the bottom of the Atlantic."

"My God." William said as Cal walked up, he'd overheard this revelation.

 **"** Please tell only who you must, I don't want to be responsible for a panic. Get to a boat quickly. Don't wait. You remember what I told you about the boats?" Mr. Andrews pleaded.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you." Rose replied as Andrews went off to warn other passengers. Everyone was stunned.

"John, what do we do?" Madeline asked, holding her unborn child for dear life.

"You have to get to a boat." John said.

"What is going on, Benjamin?" Aubert said. Guggenheim tried to dissuade panic.

"We have to go out to the deck, it's merely a safety precaution." he said as everyone went out to the deck. As the lifeboats were being ready to launch, the orchestra was playing lively music, no doubt to calm everyone down.

"My brooch, I left my brooch. I must have it!" Ruth said as she turned to go back, but Cal grabbed her arm.

"Stay here, Ruth." He replied. Ruth looked shocked at this, realizing that this was serious. As officer Lightholler filled the boats, William suddenly thought of Jack and grew concerned. John and Benjamin helped their ladies into the boat.

"We will soon see each other again! It's just a repair. Tomorrow the _Titanic_ will go on again." Mr. Guggenheim assured his mistress. William didn't believe it in the slightest.

"Come on, you heard the man. Get in the boat, sister." Molly said as she helped a woman into the boat before getting in herself.

"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class?" Ruth asked like an idiot. "I hope they're not too crowded..." Everyone groaned at her stupidity.

"Oh, Mother shut up!" Rose shouted as she grabbed a stunned Ruth. "Don't you understand? The water is freezing and there aren't enough boats... not enough by half. Half the people on this ship are going to die.

"Not the better half." Cal pointed out. "It's a shame I didn't keep that drawing. It'll be worth a great deal more by morning." Suddenly, it dawned on Rose and William that jack had indeed been framed.

"You unimaginable bastard." Rose said, looking Cal dead in the eye.

"Come on, Ruth, get in the boat. These are the first class seats right up here. That's it." Molly said as she helped Ruth into the boat. "Come on, Rose. You're next, darlin'."

"Rose, get in the boat!" Ruth said anxiously. Rose took a deep breath and then made her decision.

"Goodbye, mother." Rose said as she turned to William. "Mr. Wopsle, it's been a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine." William said, smiling. As Rose moved to leave, Cal grabbed her.

"Where are you going? To him? Is that it? To be a whore to that gutter rat?" Cal said amazed.

"I'd rather be his whore than your wife." Rose replied as she tried to break free.

"No. NO...I said NO." Cal shouted as Rose finally spit in his face.

"Lower away!" Lightholler shouted as the boat was lowered.

"Rose! ROSE!" Ruth shouted as William caught up to Rose.

"I'm going William, you can't stop me." Rose said.

"I'm not trying to stop you, I'm coming with you." William replied.

"You are?" Rose said surprised.

"Of course, I promised Jack a job in New York, I can't give a job to a dead man, can I?" William asked. Rose kissed him on the cheek as the two headed back into the ship.

 **WILL ROSE AND WILLIAM RESCUE JACK IN TIME? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	14. Chapter The Fourteenth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

Rose and William made their way through the ship looking for Jack, but neither of them had any idea where he could be and they certainly didn't have time to search the whole ship. Rose was getting desperate when William had an idea.

"Rose, there's Mr. Andrews." William said as he pointed to the ship designer urging people to get to the boats.

"Anyone in here?" Andrews shouted into a cabin as Rose and William ran up to him,

 **"** Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under arrest?!" Rose asked.

 **"** What? You have to get to a boat right away!" Mr. Andrews insisted.

 **"** No! I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take longer."

"Please Thomas. it's a matter of life and death." William added.

 **"** Take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage, then make a right." Mr. Andrews relented.

 **"** Bottom, left, right. I have it." William said.

 **"** Thank you." Rose said as she and William headed to the lifts.

"Sorry miss, but the lifts are closed." the operator said. Rose pushed him inside.

"I am through being polite Goddammit, now take us down. E deck." She said as the operator did as he was told. As they went down, the icy water of the Atlantic ocean poured him.

"My God, that's cold." William said in shock. When they reached the bottom, he and Rose got out.

"Come back." the operator said. "I'm going back up, i'm going back up." As the elevator went back up, Rose and William went down the crewman's passage and went left as Mr. Andrews had told them.

"Jack? Jaaacckk?" Rose shouted.

"Jack Dawson!" William added.

 **"** ROSE! William! i'm in here!" Jack shouted. Rose and William rushed towards his voice and found Jack handcuffed to a pipe. She splashed over to Jack and put her arms around him.

 **"** Jack, Jack, Jack... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Rose said as she kissed him.

 **"** That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket."

 **"** I know, I know."

 **"** See if you can find a key for these. Try those drawers. It's a little silver one."

"Rose." Jack said in wonder. "How did you find out I didn't do it?"

 **"** I didn't." she replied. "I just realized I already knew." William and Rose began to ransack the room, looking for the key.

"Oh bloody Hell." William cursed. "The master at arms must have taken it."

"These are all brass keys." Rose sighed.

 **"** Look Rose, You have to go for help." Jack told her.

"I'll stay with Jack." William said.

"I'll be right back." Rose promised as she kissed him.

 **"** I'll wait here." Jack said as she ran out.

"Forgive me but, what else can you do?" William asked. Jack said nothing and then the 2 men laughed.

"God, I needed that." William said.

"William, why did you come back for me?" Jack asked. William put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Because you're my friend Jack." He said.

* * *

A while later, Rose came back with a fire ax.

"Will this work?" Rose asked, holding up the ax.

 **"** We'll find out." Jack replied. **"** Try a couple practice swings." Rose raised the ax up and thunked it into a wooden cabinet.

 **"** Now try to hit the same mark again. She swung hard and the blade thunked in four inches from the mark.

 **"** Not much of a lumberjack, are you?" William remarked.

 **"** Okay, that's enough practice." Jack said as Rose readied herself. "You can do it, Rose. Hit it as hard as you can, I trust you." Rose closed her eyes and swung the ax down. When they looked, Jack was free. They all shouted for joy as the 3 friends made their escape. **"** Shit! That is cold! Shit."

"I'd say you'll get used to it, but you won't." William lamented as they made their way through the corridor. They came to dead end with a locked door. Jack and William used their combined force to break it down. As they went into the hallway. a steward chewed them out.

 **"** Here you! You'll have to pay for that, you know. That's White Star Line property..." he started to say.

"Shut up!" Jack and Rose said in unison.

"Will you please." William added. As they made their way though the hallway, an Irishwoman gave Rose a blanket.

 **"** Here lass, cover yerself." she said. Rose thanked her as the woman's husband offered them a flask of whiskey.

 **"** This'll take the chill off." Rose takes a mighty swig and handed it to Jack.

"Cheers." he said as he drank.

"I'm all right." William said as Jack offered what was left to William. When they got to the main stairwell, they saw a huge crowd of people gathered around the locked gate. The steward would open it briefly, but then close it again.

"Jack. Mister Wopsle." Everyone turned to see Helga with her parents.

"Helga, where's Fabrizio?" Jack asked. Helga pointed to a hallway.

"Women only. No men. No men!" He said. Some men tried to rush through the gap, but the crewmen and stewards pushed them back, shoving and punching them. **"** Get back! Get back you lot! Lock it!"

"For Christ's sake man, there are women and children down here! Let us up so we can have a chance!" Tommy shouted. "Jack." he shouted as he made his way down.

"Tommy." Jack said.

"It's hopeless this way." he said.

"Well, whatever we do, we gotta do it fast."

"William, it's good to see ya." Tommy said as William embraced the Irishman.

"You didn't expect me to leave without Ireland's finest builder, did you?" William asked as Tommy smiled.

"Jack. Signor Wopsle." Fabrizio shouted as he came up and hugged Jack and William.

"Fabrizio, is there a way out?"

"There is niente this way."

"We gotta go." Jack said as he started pulling Fabrizio.

"Wait Jack." Fabrizio said as he turned to the Dahls. "Everyone... all of you... come with me now. We go to the boats. We go to the boats. Capito?" Mr. Dahl doesn't understand him.

"Båtene drar, vi må gå." William said urgently. ( _The boats are leaving, we have to go)_

 _"_ Jeg kjenner deg ikke, vi skal holde sammen." Mr. Dahl replied. ( _I don't know you, we will stay together)_ Helga tried to convince her parents, but in vain. Fabrizio turned to his love.

"Helga... per favore... please... come with me, I am lucky, is my destiny to go to America." He begged her. Helga looked between her loved ones,then she kissed Fabrizio. She then turned to her parents.

"Beklager." She said as she ran off with the group. ( _I'm Sorry)_ Mr. and Mrs. Dahl cried after her, but they were trapped by the crowd. As they waded through the hallway, they were stopped by another gate.

"Go to the main stairwell, with everyone else. It'll all get sorted out there." The steward said.

"Open the gate." Jack told him.

"Go back to the main stairwell."

"Open The Gate."

"Go back down the main stairwell like I told you.

"God damn it! Son of a bitch!" Jack shouted as he shook the bars. He grabbed one end of a bench bolted to the floor on the landing. "Fabri, Tommy, William, give me a hand."

"Move aside!" Rose said to the others. "Quickly, move aside!"

"Stop that!" the steward shouted.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Jack shouted as the 4 men rammed the bench through the gate. As they made their way through, Tommy decked the steward in the face. When the 6 friends made their way to the deck, they were dealt another blow.

"The boats are gone!" Rose shouted. As Tommy swore, Col. Gracie came by with 2 first class ladies. "Colonel! Are there any boats left?"

"Yes, miss... there are still a couple of boats all the way forward. This way, I'll lead you!" Gracie said as everyone followed him. As they made their way to the boats, they heard the band continuing to play.

"Music to drown by." Tommy remarked. "Now I know I'm in First Class."

"We're glad to have you with us." William said, patting him on the shoulder. As they arrived at a waiting boat, Officer Lightholler was filling the boat.

"Women and children only!" He shouted. Jack turned to the others.

"You better check out the other side." He said.

"I'll go with them. We'll see you in New York." William said as he went off with Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga. They finally found themselves by Officer Murdoch, waiting for a boat. They were forced to wait for what seemed like forever. Finally, they got near the front.

"Get back, all of you. Get back." Murdoch shouted.

"Give us a chance to live, you limey bastards!" Tommy shouted in desperation. Murdoch fired his pistol twice in the air, then pointed it at the crowd.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me, get back."Suddenly, if from out of nowhere, Cal stepped up to him.

 **"** We had a deal, damn you." He shouted as Murdoch took a huge wad of cash out of his coat and threw it at him.

"Your money can't save you anymore than it can save me. Get back." Murdoch said as Cal was pushed back. William gave him a stare of death.

"How dare you!" He shouted. This was pathetic even by Cal's standards, or lack thereof. One man tried to push forward, but Murdoch shot him dead. Suddenly, someone pushed Tommy in the way of Murdoch's gun. "TOMMY NO!" William shouted as he pushed Tommy to the side. As Murdoch fired, William groaned in pain as he fell to the deck. Everyone gasped. He'd been shot. Fabrizio, Tommy, and Helga knelt down to him.

"NO! Signore Wopsle..." Fabrizio cried out as he turned to Murdoch. "Bastardo!" Tommy grabbed a shocked Murdoch.

"HE WAS ALL WE HAD!" Tommy shouted, trying not to cry. Helga cradled William's head in her lap, crying and speaking Norwegian.

"Oh no...oh no...oh Signore Wopsle..." Fabrizio cried. William made no movements as Murdoch saluted his fellow officers before putting his gun to his head.

"NO WILL!" one of them shouted, but it was too late. Murdoch's body fell into the water.

"Come on William, you gotta live boyo, we can't get on without ya..." Tommy said as the Irishman finally let the tears fall.

 **IS THIS THE END OF WILLIAM WOPSLE? REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	15. Chapter The Fifteenth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC OR THE DIALOGUE**

William had fainted after being shot by Murdoch. When he came to, he found that Fabrizio, Helga, and Tommy had circled around him.

"Por favore!" Fabrizio shouted in Italian. "Somebody help us!" William slowly got to his feet.

"William, you're alive, thank St. Patrick." Tommy said as he helped William up.

"Signore Wopsle!" Fabrizio shouted for joy as he held him. Tommy checked the wound as he took off William's coat.

"It's a clean wound, went right through ya." Tommy said as he wrapped William's coat around his body to stop the bleeding.

"We have to get off the ship. We've got to find a boat." William said as he walked uneasily.

"The boats are all gone." Fabrizio said as the 4 searched for any sign of salvation. Suddenly, William pointed.

"Look, it's a lifeboat." He said, pointing to a lifeboat that had not been launched: Collapsible A. "Fabrizio, Tommy, give me a hand." The 3 men began pulling the lifeboat over to the deck and

"What about Jack and Bella Rose?" Fabrizio asked. 'We can't leave them behind."

"All right, let's find them." Tommy said as they went searching for their friends.

* * *

William, Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga went all over the deck looking for Jack and Rose. William went into the first class area by the grand staircase. He was shoved by several people, trying to escape. Finally, he stood on the stairs to catch his breath.

"William." he turned around and saw Benjamin Guggenheim and his valet standing amidst the crowd, drinking brandy.

"Mr. Guggenheim." William said in surprise. "Aren't you even going to make a try for it?"

"No, we're dressed in our best and are prepared to go down as gentlemen. No woman shall be left aboard this ship because Ben Guggenheim was a coward." Benjamin replied. William nodded. "William, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

"Anything." William said as Guggenheim handed him a letter.

"I was hoping that if you survive, you could give this to my wife in New York. She doesn't know about Leontine, you see and...I thought that she deserved the truth about me." William felt pity for Mrs. Guggenheim. Learning that your husband not only died, but was having an affair would hurt her deeply, yet what else could William do?

"I will deliver it, without fail." William swore.

"Thank you Mr. Wopsle, and good luck." Mr. Guggenheim said as the 2 men shook hands. William continued the search for Jack and Rose when he stumbled upon his benefactor.

"Mr. Astor." William said in shock.

"Hello William, Madeline wanted me to find the dog, but I can't." John replied.

"Forget the dog John, we have to get off the ship."

"The boats are gone."

"No they aren't." William argued. "There's a boat on deck that we can use to get off."

"Really?" John asked in amazement.

"Yes, come on." William replied as Astor followed him out to the deck. When they got out, they saw the ship was slanting.

"It's going to go under soon." John said as William spotted Jack and Rose in the crowd.

"Jack! Rose!" William shouted as the lovers ran over to him.

"William, the ship's going down." Jack said.

"We have a boat, I don't have time to explain, just follow me." William said as they ran back to the lifeboat, when they got there, they saw that Tommy, Fabrizio, and Helga had met back at the boat.

"How are we going to get the boat in the water?" Rose asked.

"I don't suppose any of you know how to lower a lifeboat?" Astor said. Suddenly, William had an idea.

"I have an idea, do you trust me?" William asked.

"Of course." John said,

"We with you, signore Wopsle.' Fabrizio replied.

"All right, everyone get in the boat. Tommy, help me." William said, everyone got in the boat as Tommy went over to William. "OK, now push." William and Tommy began to push the lifeboat and as it gained momentum, William and Tommy jumped in. As the lifeboat slid down the deck, everyone held on for dear life. Finally, the lifeboat hit the water.

"It worked, we are saved." Fabrizio shouted with joy.

"We're not out of this yet, not by a long shot. We need to get away from the ship, because if we're too close when it goes down, it may pull us with it." William said as everyone began to pick up the oars. "All right, and row. Row. Row." William kept coaching them as they rowed away from the ship. As they finally got a safe distance away from the ship, they heard a loud crack. Everyone watched in terror as the ship broke in half. As the stern fell down, a huge wave pushed the lifeboat even further back. William and the others watched in horror as the stern went up in the air, bobbing in the water for a minute, until the ship began to go down. Tommy looked over and was horrified.

"We're being pulled back!" he shouted as the ship began moving backwards.

"EVERYONE ROW. ROW. ROW. PUT YOUR BACKS INTO IT!" William shouted as everyone rowed like Hell. Somehow, they managed to keep themselves in the boat as _Titanic_ went beneath the waves. Thus, at 2:20 AM. RMS _Titanic_ was gone.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	16. Chapter The Sixteenth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC**

After _Titanic_ had gone to the ocean floor, William and his motley crew tried to row away from the 1,500 people who were now splashing about in the freezing water, begging for help.

"Please...help us!" they heard someone shout. The 7 people in the collapsible were faced with a horrible choice.

"We got to help them, we can't let them die, we go help them." Fabrizio begged. Helga nodded.

"Are ya mad Fabri?" Tommy asked. "There's a whole sea of people out there. We go out, they'll take us all to the bottom, it's bloody suicide."

"I'm afraid he's right." Astor added. "Trying to save them is honorable, but if they swamp us, no one will be saved." William sighed as they continued to float around in the water; he wanted to save these people, but if they swamped the boat and sunk it, they would all die in the freezing sea. As they waded in the ocean for what felt like hours, the screams continued to pierce the night air. As the hours ticked by, one by one by one, the screams began to get quieter and quieter.

"They're all dead..." Rose whispered as Jack held her tightly. William was done.

"Fabrizio, Tommy, grab an oar. We're going out there." William ordered. "They're may be some that are still alive." Fabrizio and Tommy began to row as they paddled the boat into the sea of what were now bodies.

"Dear God." Astor remarked as they witnessed the horror. "They're all dead."

"Careful, don't hit them." Jack warned as they rowed gently. William was near tears.

"We waited too long..." He whispered. As everyone was stunned to see him broken, William steeled himself. "WE'LL KEEP CHECKING THEM!" He shouted.

"Hello!" Astor shouted. "Is anyone alive out there?" As the boat moved, they suddenly came upon collapsible B.

"Look, it's Col. Gracie." William remarked. "Colonel." Gracie turned to see William.

"Young Wopsle..." Gracie whispered through his chattering teeth. "I pray you're not late." Fabrizio and Tommy rowed over and pulled Gracie into the boat along with several other men. Everyone offered what clothing they could spare to help the men stay warm. A few others were saved by the other lifeboats, but almost all of the 1514 people that went into the sea when _Titanic_ sank from under them...died. After that William, his friends, and the 710 people that were in the boats had nothing to do but wait. Wait to live, wait to die, wait for an absolution...that would never come.

 **REVIEWS NEEDED**


	17. Chapter The Seventeenth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC**

After all the people in the water had died, there was nothing left to do but wait for rescue. William and his friends drifted in their boat for hours. They drank what little alcohol they had. Some tried to sleep, but it was impossible. Finally, around 4 in the morning, the _Carpathia_ came into view.

"At last." Col. Gracie exclaimed. "We're saved!" Fabrizio and Tommy immediately began rowing in the direction of the ship, as did the other lifeboats. It took several hours for all of the life boats to be unloaded and the survivors brought on board. William's ship was the third to last one. As Wopsle and his motley crew got on board the ship, they were smothered with offers of help and food. As they made their way onto the ship, they were all thankful to be alive. However, their thankfulness didn't last too long. As they made their way onto the deck, who should they see but Cal, Ruth, and Molly. As soon as Cal saw that Rose had survived, a look of relief passed across his face. Whether it was actually relief for her well being, or simply relief that the unsinkable ship hadn't dragged his investment down to the bottom of the north Atlantic, William didn't know.

"Rose!" Cal shouted as he and Ruth ran towards his ex-fiancee. Before he could touch her though, William raised his stick to block them.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ruth asked in anger. "I want to see my daughter."

"Your daughter does not wish to see you." Rose replied in anger.

"How dare you!" Ruth said on the verge of tears.

"Ya treat the poor lass like she's a steer ya can auction off at a county fair, ya don't think she may take it a little personal?" Tommy asked.

"Che tu possa andare all'inferno!" ( _May you go to Hell)_ Fabrizio shouted as he held Helga close. Ruth was about to say something when Molly pulled her away.

"It's over Ruth, just leave them alone."she said as she led Cal and Rose away. As they left, Rose took comfort in Jack's arms.

"Do you think we've seen the last of them?" Astor asked. William sighed.

"Honestly, I don't think so." He replied. "Piranhas like them...they always come back sooner or later."

 **NEXT TIME, WILLIAM AND HIS FRIENDS LAND IN NEW YORK. REVIEWS NEEDED.**


	18. Chapter The Eighteenth

**I DON'T OWN TITANIC**

It took a couple more days, but eventually the _Carpathia_ landed in New York. As William and his friends disembarked, they were greeted by scores of reporters. They gave their names to the stewards so that any friends or family could know that they had survived. Rose however, gave her name as Rose Dawson. She was determined to leave her old life and start fresh with Jack.

"So, where do we go from here?" Jack wondered out loud.

"I spoke with Mr. Astor and he secured a house for me." William replied. "It's a place I'm renting until I can find a place of my own, you're welcome to stay with me if you like."

"William, we couldn't impose." Rose countered.

"Nonsense, it'll just be me in the house, I would appreciate some company." William assured her.

"Well, I'm all fer it." Tommy added. William ordered a cab and had everyone driven to the address that Astor had given him. As the cab pulled up, everyone was stunned by the sight of the lavish rental home. Once they went inside, they found that it looked even more luxrious.

"This place like a palace, no?" Fabrizio remarked as Helga did a small twirl as if she was a Norwegian princess. As they were admiring the home, a woman in a maid's uniform came up to them.

"Hello Mr. Wopsle." She said. "My name is Kate and I was hired by Mr. Astor to attend to your needs."

"It's very nice to meet are my friends." William said as he introduced everyone. "Could you set up three rooms for my guests please?"

"Right away sir." Kate replied as she went upstairs to prepare the rooms. Once the rooms had been prepared, William had a hearty dinner prepared for them. There was turkey and lamb, and pies and all sorts of delicious things.

"Blimey!" Tommy exclaimed as he ate. "I've never had a meal this good."

"Si si, We in America now, we eat like first class peoples every day, no?" Fabrizo added as Helga stuck a forkful of pie in his mouth and giggled.

"This is even better than the one meal we had in first class." Jack commented.

"Mainly because we are eating without mother and Cal." Rose remarked. Suddenly, William stood up and clanked his class.

"I would like to propose a toast." He announced. "To all my friends. You've all come a long way, I know. Some have lost everything to make it to where we are." Rose and Helga looked at each other. Coming to America had cost them their families. "However, our dreams will come true. I will see to it. In time, I shall build my restaurant and we will build an empire of good food, good entertainment, and brotherly love. I would not want to be here without you all besides me. You are more than my friends...you're my family." It has hard not to cry at William's sincerity.

"To William, the finest man I ever knew." Jack stated as everyone raised their glasses.

"TO WILLIAM!" They exclaimed as they drank to each other's health and their new lives.

 **THERE ARE BUT TWO CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY. TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY, I THANK YOU. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	19. Chapter The Nineteenth

**I DO NOT OWN TITANIC**

Over the next couple of weeks, William and his friends got back on their feet. William had secured a property for his restaurant which was to be named _Wopsle's._ William and Tommy had been holed up working on the designs for the building while everyone was else was doing their parts. Jack was sketching what the dining rooms would look like. He Had created designs for what he called the "Monet" room and the "Picasso" room. It appeared as though you had stuck tables and chairs inside the actual paintings themselves. Fabrizio and Helga were practicing traditional Italian and Norwegian dishes and Rose was searching New York for entertainment. Everything was going according to plan...

But they were not out of the woods yet...

Three weeks after the _Carpathia_ landed in New York, William received a couple of unwanted guests. William and his friends were in his study enjoying each other's company when Kate walked in.

"Mr. Wopsle, you have visitors." She stated.

"Send them in." William replied as Cal Hockley and Ruth Dewitt-Bekater made their way into the study. Everyone was stuck.

"Oh bloody Hell, ain't we rid of ya yet?" Tommy griped.

"Mr. Wopsle." Cal said, ignoring the Irishman.

"Caledon Hockley, what an unpleasant surprise." William said with a polite tone. "You dishonor my humble home with your presence."

"You bring dishonor upon yourself." Ruth stated.

"Oh mother, shut up!" Rose shot back.

"What is it that you want?" William inquired.

"I want my fiancee returned to me." Cal insisted.

"Well, seeing as how you use and abuse her for your own selfish purposes, i'm afraid that simply isn't possible."

"You can not take her from me! We are to be married, she is to be my wife."

"Do you want our family to torn asunder? William chuckled as he heard Cal and Ruth bicker.

"Money...you aren't here for Rose because you want Rose, you want your prized livestock back." William said bitterly. "You want money, I'll give you money!" He went to his desk and furiously scribbled out two checks.

"What is that?" Ruth inquired.

"$25,000. For each of you. That should account for your "losses"." William stated. "Now, Rose Dewitt-Bekater died on the _Titanic_ when she was seventeen and the woman known as Rose Dawson is no relation of yours." Cal and Ruth slowly took the checks.

"I only wanted my sweet pea back." He said as Rose scoffed.

"Bastardo!" Fabrizio shouted.

"You came here only to profit from your own greed and selfishness!" William exclaimed. "Mr. Ryan, please show these people out."

"Gladly boyo." Tommy said with a smile as he pushed Hockley and Dewitt-Bekater to the door. "Come on, you."

"Take your hands off me, filth!" Cal said as Tommy grabbed him by his collar.

"I can walk ya out, or I can carry ya out. Your decision." Tommy gritted as Cal and Ruth were escorted out and never seen again.

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


	20. Chapter The Last

**I DO NOT OWN THE TITANIC**

 _New York City, New York. Two Years Later._

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls...WELCOME...TO...WOPSLE'S!" William said as the huge crowd made their way inside.

 _Wopsle's_ opened to the general public on April 15, 1914; two years to the day that the _Titanic_ sank. When it opened, hundreds of people rushed in and by evening, the place was filled to capacity. When everyone stepped into the dining rooms, they were amazed to see all of the amazing artwork that Jack Dawson had done. It was truly like stepping into a painting. As promised, Col. Archibald Gracie was the first patron who cam in that day. The Astors also made an appearance. Once evening came, the floor show started and everyone was amazed by the singing and dancing that William had arranged. As William walked around his restaurant, he took in the sights and sounds of his success. Scores of men, women, and children were dining and having a wonderful time. Jack was sketching pictures for customers and even drawn a sketch for Cora Cartmell and her parents who had miraculously survived the sinking. Fabrizio was serving as manager of the kitchen as he organized all the chefs and waiters for efficient service while Helga was preparing delectable Norwegian dishes. Tommy was engaged in an arm wrestling match with a patron while Rose waiting tables. She had wanted to do it because she wanted to know what it was like to actually work for a living. Rose was trying to break into the acting game and had managed to get a few roles in a couple of local productions, but she still found time to put in work at the restaurant. When the place finally closed for the night, everyone was tired, but happy.

"You right Jack." Fabrizio commented. "We luckiest sons of bitches." Jack chuckled as everyone helped cleaned up. As they did, William went into the main office and enjoyed a glass of champagne. He took a look around and then pulled out a knife and carved a message into the desk.

* * *

 _New York City, New York. 1997._

After the funeral of Rose Dawson, her granddaughter, Lizzy was going through her possessions with a friend: Brock Lovett.

"I know I only met her a couple of weeks ago, but I can't believe she's gone." Brock commented as he and Lizzy walked through the house.

"I know." Lizzy replied as they went into Rose's garage. There were many things in it, but one caught their attention.

"That's a fancy desk." Brock said as hey walked over to the old dusty desk in the corner of the garage. As they bent down to examine it, Mr. Lovett made out several carved words in the light.

 _I HAVE FOUND COMPLETE HAPPINESS. I HOPE TO KNOW THIS HAPPINESS FOR MANY YEARS. W.W. 1914._

 **THUS, THE STORY OF WILLIAM WOPSLE AND THE BEGINNINGS OF HIS LIFE"S WORK HAVE COME TO A CLOSE. REVIEWS NEEDED AND APPRECIATED.**


End file.
